Aiden
Aiden (影電'' Shadow Electricity(Direct Translation)) is a ninja who has a hidden crush on his teammate Ken. He's a happy-go-lucky guy who doesn't really focus too hard on serious topics for too long. He's very team-oriented and loves to work with his friends. Background Personality He's outspoken, silly and has trouble focusing. Is friendly, though, and does protect his friends. He's strong-willed, friendly, and very caring. He cares for all of his teammates. He's obnoxious and kind of clueless about things. He's dense and somewhat a loser. Appearance Aiden has brown eyes and dark purple/indigo hair. As a child, he used to have short hair that fell around his chin. He would wear clothes that were similar to what he's wearing in his current outfit. During the Academy, his hair grew long enough to wear in a short ponytail. It was about long enough to his shoulder blades. For his genin attire, see the image. He continued to wear this as a chūnin, but also had a flak jacket over it that he rarely wore. In the last, he has the same hair style that he has up there, but he wears it down instead of in a ponytail. He wears an outfit like this In the Epilogue, he kept his hair long, but wears it in a similar style to Neji's now. His clothes are an outfit like this Abilities '''Strength': He's strong-willed, caring for his teammates. Taijutsu and Defensive Nijutsu Weakness: He's bad at Genjutsu and not too good at offensive Ninjutsu. Fighting style: He usually plans an attack ahead of time with his teammates and works well in groups. He would go in first to attract attention to him in order to use Happa Shinkuutai (Bursting Air Pockets) in order to distract the enemy and open them to attacks from his teammates. Bukijutsu He uses the usual kunai and shuriken that all the other ninja use. He really does like to use the shuriken because they're fun to throw for him. His kunai typically have a red thread instead of the white wrapping. He likes to use explosive stickers and paper bombs on his kunai often when given a chance. He uses ninja swords, on occasion, himself. He likes to use swords better than throwing weapons as it makes him feel like he is more in control over where the attacks will land. He is rather talented with using a sword, and tries to keep an eye out for other sword wielders for him to fight. There aren't many ninja who use swords, so he has trouble finding swordsmen around him, except for the seven swordsmen of the mist. He only uses one sword at a time, but he tends to carry 2 or 3 of them at a time. Nature Release Kaze Fuuchuufuyuu (Wind Levitation) Rank: E Description: Utilizing and controlling the wind, the user is able to force the wind beneath an object in order to force it to rise up from the ground. The effectiveness of this jutsu is very much dependent upon the weight of the object in question, so large objects will take longer to lift, while lighter objects can be quickly lifted. Additionally, as the jutsu works by forcing wind beneath the targeted object, the higher the object gets, the harder it is to raise it any higher. The users control affects the speed at which they may raise an object, so while a person with only 5 control would be slow to raise a rock the size of a persons head, someone with good control could lift enormous boulders without showing significant sign of slowing. Only inanimate objects can be levitated. can be used to hurl object's at enemy. Boufuu Kyouzuu no Jutsu (Gale Surge) Rank: E Description: A defensive jutsu at best. The user distils the air around him or her with his or her chakra and at the exact moment of attack releases a large burst of air. The blast of wind goes out three feet and knocks a victim back at least five feet and can stop projectiles. It is a defensive move that is usually used when the user is caught off guard. The wind can only be released in one direction however, and a cool down period of three posts is required before it can be used again. Hanpatsu Kaze no Jutsu (Retrieving Wind Technique) Rank: E Description: Creating a small gust of wind, the user utilizes it to push towards them instead of away, specifically to push nearby objects towards them. Those at Gennin rank will only be able to push small objects about the size of a kunai or shuriken towards them, while someone with of a higher rank can push large animals and even people. Happa Shinkuutai (Bursting Air Pockets) Rank: D Description: Focusing on the air around them, the user is capable of causing parts of the wind to “burst” suddenly, causing anything nearby to be knocked aside. The burst does not do any damage however, and its primary purpose is to interrupt and leave the enemy open for further attacks. However the bursts can only be created within a twenty meter radius of the user and only at spots they are able to see. Suiyaku Kaze (Propelling Winds) Rank: D Description: By letting loose a short blast of air from their hands, the user is able to fly in the opposite direction with considerable force. Can be used to either move very quickly to the side, or even propel the user up to fifty feet directly upward. Kaze Bakuhatsu (Wind Explosion) Rank: C Description: Wind is gathered with chakra into a swirling ball that is hurled towards the opponent. The blast explodes on impact, causing cuts on the target's body if a direct hit. The actual force of the explosion of the Kaze Bakuhatsu feels as if a Gouken Stage 2 Punch is hitting you. A cool down period of two posts is required before this jutsu can be used again. This one is harder for him to do. Stats Relationships Ken - See links here "He has some of the coolest looking eyes. He's too boring sometimes and quiet, so I am really thankful for the fact that he has opened up to me!! It makes me feel special. I really do like him and he's such a good friend, even though he's so quiet all the time..... It's cute.... I guess, in a weird way...." Lynn Yu - See links here "She has the same kind of eyes as Ken!! It's so cool!! But, she stops me from having fun sometimes which makes me a little bothered, but yeah.... She keeps us in check when we get off track, so it's not all bad!! I just wished more often than not she wasn't so..... intent on stopping us from having fun." Friends: He enjoys Naruto's presence and finds Sakura Haruno to be a good talking buddy. Best friend: Ken Crush: He crushes on his friend Ken, but doesn't wanna admit it. Trivia *Likes: **Meat and Milk **Red, Purple and Gold **He likes to hang out with Ken all the time and train with him. *Dislikes: **Broccoli and Bread **He doesn't like to sit around doing nothing. *Ambition: **He will strive to become a good ninja to protect all of his loved ones. *He has a habit of twirling his hair on his fingers. *He trains with Ken, hangs out with Ken and Lynn Yu. He prefers Ken, though. *He is afraid of losing everyone. He's afraid of Ken leaving him, too. *He is Gay and he knows it but he doesn't want to tell anyone in fear of being rejected. *He loves Ken and so he treats him really well. He smiles like a total fool around him. *Aiden has completed 20 official missions. **15 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 1 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. References Category:DRAFT